


Don't Go Away

by shincalamari



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Kinda, M/M, Nightmares, basically its just angst, idk how to tag, this hurt to write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:08:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23858854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shincalamari/pseuds/shincalamari
Summary: Sphintus has the same nightmare every night.
Relationships: Titus Alexius/Sphintus Carmen
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	Don't Go Away

_Tap, tap, tap_.

Sphintus’ rushed steps echoed in the painful, silent darkness that surrounded the entirety of the 5th District, running towards who knows where.

It seemed he was looking for something, maybe for _someone_ , in the middle of those corpses laid on the ground, near his feet, gasping for air, begging to live, while they watched the people they cared about slowly going away, walking towards what they called _Rukh_ , the home of the souls, finally free.

‘’Titus? Titus! Where are you?’’ Sphintus screamed in the void, looking around, ignoring those poor, poor people that reached their hands to him, trying to find some sort of comfort, wishing he could just save them.

He fell on his knees, grabbing the cold hands of an elderly man and a woman, leading them towards his chest, gently caressing them, while his heart ached, watching all of them slowly giving up.

‘’I’m so sorry…’’ he whispered, patting their backs.

The woman smiled softly at him, cupping his hand with hers. 

‘’T-hank… yo-u…’’ she murmured, and Sphintus nodded, trying to smile back at her, while both of her and the man took their last breath, and the boy sighed, his body trembled and a tear formed on the corner of his eye.

He then stood up, pushing it away, and started to run again, going back on the search of his friends.

It hurt running away from their bodies, it hurt so much, like it was hurting when he stepped between the laid people, not daring to look at them and continuing on his way, ignoring them and their pain, unable to do anything to help them.

At least, he hoped he gave that woman and that man some peace before leaving that world.

He clenched his fists. He needed to stop thinking about them, his priority was now finding Titus.

So he kept looking for him, running in that cursed district, often tripping over his own feet, ending up falling on the ground, hurt. But he continued to stand up, he continued to run, not giving up once.

It felt like he was running in circles, he kept seeing the same damn places, the same damn scenarios and the same damn people die. It felt like a nightmare. He hoped it was a nightmare. 

He wished so much to just wake up and finding himself laid on his bed, with the sheets on the ground and the pillow in his arms. He hoped he could turn around and see Aladdin peacefully sleeping, and he hoped he could get out of his room and walk towards Titus’, gently knocking on his door and then opening it, watching him sleep too. 

He wished, he wished so goddamn much to just wake up, to just wake up and realizing all of that wasn’t real, that the war wasn’t actually happening and that such a place like the 5th District didn’t exist. 

But he couldn’t. 

He couldn’t wake up because that wasn’t a nightmare. He couldn’t wake up because that was the reality and there was a damn war happening outside while he was looking for Titus, there were people dying in front of his eyes and in front of others’. That wasn’t a dream. That was the reality, and he needed to fight.

He needed to fight.

But how could he fight, when the person you cared about the most wasn’t there anymore, and you just wished to die, the pain being unbearable and the only thought of wanting to see again that person was stuck deep inside your head, not making you think straight, screaming in your brain: ‘’I want to die, I want to die, I want to die.’’

He fell on his knees. His view started to get blurry. Tears fell hard, fast, on his cheeks, wetting his neck, his shirt, his pants. The fog in his head kept thickening, while he couldn’t be able to hear a thing, just a painful ringing in his ears, and he felt paralyzed, unable to move and feel his own body.

His heart broke into a million pieces.

It hurt.

It hurt so much.

He wanted to scream, to cry his heart out. He wanted to kick the floor, to punch the wall. He wanted to do something but the wasn’t able to. He wanted to die, but his body couldn’t move.

Titus was in front of him and he couldn’t move.

Titus was laying on the cold, dark floor, turned into a skeleton, and he couldn’t move.

He couldn’t do anything.

It hurt.

It hurt so goddamn much.

It felt like the whole world just crashed on his shoulders. It felt like a meteor shower hit his entire body. It felt like his heart was grabbed and torn to pieces, slowly, peacefully, not rushing things. It felt like somebody took his whole soul and threw her into the flames of Hell. It felt awful. It felt disgusting. He wanted to throw up.

But he didn’t.

He didn’t and instead, he crawled towards his _friend_ ’s dead body. He grabbed his bones, and he started to cry, he started to pour his entire heart over him, screaming, sobbing over a body that wasn’t one anymore. 

He cried, he cried so much.

He screamed until his lungs couldn’t take it anymore.

It hurt.

_He wanted to die._

-

‘’Sphintus! Sphintus!’’ a voice, a familiar voice kept yelling his name.

He felt soft, gentle hands slowly shake his body, trying to wake him up, and he wondered, he wondered who was that mysterious person, who was trying so desperately to get his attention, moving his body.

‘’Sphintus! Wake up!’’

He sat down. 

His eyes were open wide, his chest was moving fast, and he felt his heart beat hard.

Sweat ran over his forehead, he could perfectly feel his shirt stuck on his back, while he desperately gasped for air.

It was a nightmare.

It was only a nightmare.

The same nightmare going in his head every night since that day, that damn, painful day where he found the dead body of the person he cared the most about on that damn, damn floor of the 5th District of Magnostadt, back where he was still a student in the academy.

‘’Finally, you woke up…’’

He looked up.

Tears fell down his cheeks.

‘’Wha-What? Why are you crying?’’ Titus asked, worried, sitting on his bed.

Sphintus lunged into his arms, leaving Titus confused and surprised, while he hugged him tightly, putting his head on his shoulders and sniffing his smell. 

He sobbed. 

It was really him.

‘’Oi, Sphintus!’’ Titus called his name, pulling his shoulder. ‘’What’s wrong? Don’t tell me you had that nightmare again…’’

Sphintus nodded. Titus sighed.

He felt a gentle hand running on his head, softly caressing his hair and playing with them, reassuring him, and slowly Sphintus started to calm down.

‘’It’s okay, it was just a nightmare. I’m here, see? I’m alive.’’ Titus murmured, lowering his head to kiss his boyfriend’s, holding him tight in his arms.

‘’Don’t leave me.’’ Sphintus sobbed, grabbing the other’s shirt into his fists, clenching them.

The blonde felt his heart break, hearing his words, listening to the cracking in his voice, feeling his body trembling onto his.

It was always like this, since that day, Sphintus kept having those horrible, scary nightmares about his death. Every night he heard his steps come to his door, back in the academy. He would every time stop, staying in silent for a moment, maybe not knowing what to do or maybe wondering if it was the right choice to go to him, but every time Titus heard him knock on his door, then open it, and slowly, trying to not make a single sound, he would sneak under the cover of his bed, lying near him. Every time he felt his hands go to his stomach, hugging him from behind, and every time he could feel him resting his head on his shoulder, sniffing him, and every time he felt the shirt of his pyjama get wet, from his tears.

It hurt. Every time Sphintus had nightmares, and he would wake up trembling, crying over his shoulders for remembering those painful memories, Titus felt his heart break, no matter how much time passed since that day.

He hugged him more tightly.

‘’I won’t.’’ he whispered.

Sphintus sobbed again.

‘’Don’t go away. Don’t leave me, please. Don’t go away again.’’ he cried on his shoulder, and Titus wished with all of his entire heart a way to stop him from having those awful nightmares. He wondered if he would stop having them, one day. He really hoped it. It hurt so much seeing him, his boyfriend, the person he loved the most, the boy he cared the most, the one he could do anything for suffering so much.

He gulped, holding back tears.

‘’I won’t, I promise. I will always be with you.’’

‘’Promise?’’ Sphintus asked, his voice soft, grabbing onto him once again.

Titus nodded.

‘’Promise.’’ he said, lowering his head again to kiss his cheek, continuing to pet his hair.

Sphintus raised his head, looking at Titus in the eyes. The blonde cupped his cheeks with his soft hands, gently caressing them, pushing away all of his lover’s tears, kissing him on the lips.

The boy with white hair returned in his arms, and Titus hugged him again, resting his chin on his head, letting the other listen to his heartbeat as he slowly, calmed down, taking a deep breath and slowly, slowly forgetting all those painful memories.

It was just a nightmare.

Titus was there.

He was there with him.

He was alive and he was hugging him lovingly.

It was only a nightmare.

His boyfriend was there, he would never leave him alone.


End file.
